


A Little Fall of Rain

by Sent2TheBeast



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Family Drama, Fluff, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 01:58:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10322927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sent2TheBeast/pseuds/Sent2TheBeast
Summary: Alec seeks comfort in Magnus after a fight with his parents.





	

Alec felt the first droplet of water bounce off his nose, just as a the rolling strike of thunder echoed through the dark grey skies around the Institute. Great. Alec rolled his eyes, throwing the hood of his jacket up over his unkempt hair and started jogging a path that had become all too familiar to him in the past few months. The route he always took towards Brooklyn, towards safety and comfort in the form of Magnus Bane. On a usual day, the thunder, lightening, and sharp, stinging rain would be enough for Alec to cave and call Magnus to make him a portal, but after the blowout fight he’d had with his parents just moments before, the feeling of water beginning to seep into his boots, and roll off his forehead was a comfort. He hadn’t activated his speed or stamina runes before he had taken off from the Institute, and was relishing the burning in his lungs and the screaming of his muscles as he pushed himself harder and harder, towards the place that was slowly becoming home. He was startled from his jog by a buzzing in his back pocket, he slowed for a minute, pulled his phone out, and saw the name of his sister flashing across his screen. He sent her call to Voicemail, and shoved his phone back into this pocket. He didn’t want to hear from Izzy right now, he didn’t have the patience, he didn’t have the energy. He just kept running, driving thoughts out of his mind until the only thing left inside was the hole in his heart that only Magnus could fill. He ignored the incessant buzzing in his back pocket, just pushed himself harder until black began to creep up into the corners of his vision and he thought his lungs might fling themselves from his chest. He didn’t stop until he could see Magnus’ apartment building.

He stood, chest heaving, heart pounding, struggling to catch his breath, with the rain still soaking him to the bone. The fight with his parents still echoed in his head, as he threw off his hood to run his hands through his hair, flinging rain drops to the ground. Not that it mattered much anyway, as the rain was still pouring down in torrents of numbing droplets. Alec could feel his teeth begin to chatter, but he hesitated in going inside to the warmth, as waves of anger and frustration washed through his body. He needed Magnus, but he knew if he went inside right now he’d be unable to contain himself; he’d explode into a million pieces. Instead he walked around the back, paying no mind to the puddles beginning to form in the downpour. He jumped up to grab the ladder on the first floor of the fire escape, fingers slipping on the slickness of the bottom rung, but he managed to pull it down and climb up. Chest still heaving in an effort to drive oxygen through his body. He pulled his way up until he caught the familiar image of Magnus’ apartment through his windows. Alec moved quietly and settled down on the hard metal stairs of the fire escape, trying desperately to steady his breathing. He stared absently into Magnus’ apartment, trying to calm himself with the image of Magnus, pacing, phone to his ear, finger tracing gently over a stack of books.  

***

Magnus had been rooting through his inventory when he got the call from dear sweet Isabelle, voice tight with worry. Even from over the phone, Magnus could tell Izzy was chewing on her lip, trying to hold her anxiety at bay as she regaled Magnus with the story of Alec’s knock down drag out fight with his parents, that he’d stormed off, and she hadn’t heard from him since. Magnus had figured Alec would make his way over to the apartment at some point, but after half an hour, Magnus had descended into full panic mode. Magnus was running in and out of rooms, searching for something of Alec’s that he could use to track Alec, but he. Could. Not. Find. _Anything._ What was the point stripping Alec of his clothing at every possible minute if he never left anything laying around? He pulled his phone out angrily, and jammed in Alec’s phone number once again, pressing the phone to his ear and pacing an indent into the carpet. He rubbed his fingers together as he listened to the phone line ring. _Fuck_. He spun around, just in time to catch a glimpse of movement by the fire escape. Magnus dropped the phone, hanging up before he could leave yet another voicemail on Alec’s phone. He left his cell on a table by the french doors that led out to the balcony, not wanting it to get wet in the rain, and his hands flared up with magic, eyes maintaining their feline nature as he wandered outside, silently thanking himself for ensuring that his makeup for the day had been magically waterproofed. Magnus rounded the corner prepared to attack whatever, or whomever had dared to invade on his private property, in the middle of a storm, in a goddamn weekend. Instead he found his boyfriend, hunched over and rocking slightly where he sat. 

 

“Oh Alexander,” Magnus sighed, dropping his magic and running over to kneel down next to the Shadowhunter. Alec looked up, eyes hopelessly lost, he sat forward, resting his forehead on Magnus’ shoulder, and Magnus’ arms automatically circled around Alec’s body, rubbing small circles on his back. “You had me worried sick,” 

 

Alec looked up, shame furrowing his brow “I’m sorry, I just…,” he reached for words he couldn’t find. “I needed to see you, but I…I was so angry, I couldn’t talk to you like that. I would have fucked this whole thing up, I couldn’t think straight,” 

 

Magnus chuckled softly to yourself “I hate to break it to you darling, but you aren’t straight,” 

 

Alec shot daggers at Magnus, but managed a small smile. “I’m sorry I keep doing this to you,”

 

“Whatever do you mean?”

 

“Dragging you in to my family drama. Dumping my emotional baggage on you, you don’t deserve that, you don’t deserve me,”

 

Magnus placed a hand on his cheek “Darling,” Magnus swiped underneath Alec’s eyes, mixing tears with raindrops, “Remember what I told you, when things get tough, you can come to me. I will always be there for you, Alexander. And besides, like it or not, you’re my family now,” Magnus’ heart leapt into his chest as he said that, and he had to bite back his smile, as Alec looked up at him with awe in his face “Which means that your family drama is mine as well.” Magnus pressed a soft kiss into Alec’s hair. “What happened?”

 

Alec groaned, and leaned back rubbing his face angrily “My dad’s been cheating on my mom,” he balled his hands into fists and bit down on his bottom lip, shaking his head. 

 

“Breathe, Angel,” Magnus wiped rain from his face, and gently squeezed Alec’s arm. 

 

“And now I feel guilty for throwing Barcelona in her face at Max’s Rune party,”

 

“You didn’t know,” 

 

Alec sighed, closing his eyes “I know, but I still feel bad about it,” he drew a shaky breath “And when my dad showed up, well I went to bat for my mom. Even after everything she’s put me through, after everything she’s done that hurt me. I stood up for her, I tried to protect her from my dad, and then….” Alec chuckled darkly, snarling into the darkness and the rain. Alec began rubbing at his palm, but Magnus caught him by the wrist and laced their fingers together. “and then she said they were going to stay together…to maintain appearances, whatever the fuck that means. And then I turned on both of them, astounded they could be so…selfish, so narcissistic as to make themselves unhappy for the rest of their lives. And my mother,” Alec shook his head, tracing lines over Magnus’ skin “She told me that I wouldn’t understand their decision because my relationship wasn’t important enough to maintain appearances. That people weren’t looking up to or interested in my love life enough to gossip about it. That I wouldn’t ever be able to comprehend the importance of their decision because I wouldn’t ever know the depth and weight of decisions that are made as a married couple, because I haven’t been in a real relationship…one that has value.” 

 

As the words tumbled out of Alec’s mouth, pacing agitatedly, Magnus swore the world around him turned red. 

 

“I thought she was getting better,” Alec whispered, and Magnus had never in his 400 years of life heard heartbreak as loud or clear as Alec’s “I thought, after everything, after the wedding, after Max’s party, after the attack at the Institute, that she would get it. That she would see that you matter, that _we_ matter.” Alec pressed their foreheads together “That she would realize how much I love you,” 

 

Silence fell between them, broken only by the sharp pinging of raindrops on metal. Magnus sighed “I’m so sorry, Alexander. But hey, hey, look at me,” Magnus pulled away from Alec gently, to look into his eyes, lost and searching. “I know how much your family means to you, how much you crave acceptance in every aspect of your life. And I am so, so sorry that you haven’t gotten that chance. But, I’m going to let you in on a little secret, your mother? She doesn’t matter. Not in this, not when it comes to our relationship. All that matters is you and me. Us. Together.”

 

“But-“

 

“None of that, darling. What we have, this is real, do you agree?”

 

“Of course I do,” 

 

“The validity of our relationship is not dictated by anyone but us, if you believe what we have holds weight and meaning, then it does. No matter what other people say, or think, or do. No matter what your mother believes she knows about our relationship. It cannot touch what we have, you cannot let other’s misunderstanding poison our bond,” 

 

“I just…” Alec bounced his right hand on his thigh “I want her to _understand_. To realize, to…to _see_ how wonderful you are,”

 

Magnus froze, letting the words and the rain wash over him. Alec would never know how much of an effect he had on Magnus. Magnus who had never truly known whether anyone he’d given his heart to had wanted it, and had been willing to gives theirs in return. Until Alexander had come full swing into his life, honest and pure, with his heart in his hands, ready and willing to give everything he had without fail, without question, without regard for the consequences. Magnus couldn’t hold himself back, reaching forward, he wrapped a fist around Alec’s shirt, wet and sticking to his body, and met Alec’s lips. Alec stiffened in surprise, but immediately melted into it, wrapping his arms around Magnus and pulling him flush against his chest. The rain was cold and unrelenting, but warmth was coursing through Magnus’ body, as Alec’s hands crept slowly up his body, tangling into Magnus’ hair. Magnus moved his hands to wrap around Alec’s waist. The taste of Alec was enough to make Magnus feel as if he were floating above the world, everything holding him down melting away beneath his feet. The only thing tethering Magnus to the ground was the feeling of Alec against skin. They parted for breath, Alec placing his hand on Magnus’ cheek, Magnus pressed in to the touch, before diving back in, lips, and teeth, and tongues clashing for a moment in their eagerness. Magnus moved his arms to lock around Alec’s neck as Alec pressed himself closer and closer into his embrace, as if he thought he could pull them together enough to disappear into each other. Magnus felt his feet lift off the ground as Alec wrapped his arms around his waist, and pushed out the thought of how ridiculous he must look right now, on his tip toes. Magnus could not stop himself from moaning as Alec did something unseemly with his tongue, shoving him against the metal railing of the fire escape. 

 

A wave of thunder rolled through, just as Magnus had wrapped his legs around Alec’s waist, and just as Alec had pushed away from Magnus’ lips to press kisses down his neck. Magnus stopped what he was doing, unlocking his legs and pulling gently away from Alec, biting his lip as Alec chased after him. “Alexander, darling,” Magnus said, looking up to the sky, closing his eyes as the rain washed over his face. “Perhaps we should take this inside?” He stared down at his boyfriend, a mess of swollen lips and wrinkled clothing. 

 

“But I was having so much fun right here,” 

 

Magnus felt himself go hard in his jeans, at Alec’s sudden brazenness. “Believe me, love, I don’t want this fun to stop.” Grasping Alec’s hand he began pulling him towards his apartment “But I have a better idea of how to get you wet…and it doesn’t involve either of us getting pneumonia,” 

 

Alec stopped dead in his tracks, and Magnus didn’t have to look to see the blush crawling up his cheeks. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading! Constructive criticism welcome at any time, you can find me at:
> 
> fatal-vision.tumblr.com


End file.
